


【水花】我弟弟的男友不可能这么可爱

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【水花】我弟弟的男友不可能这么可爱

-极度OOC，文笔烂  
-CP是Klay Thompson/Stephen Curry，汤库汤无差  
-一发完

Stephen Curry喜欢Klay Thompson，这是个秘密。

“哦？所以你的意思是，这个人是你大学的学弟，当初不觉得，现在反倒记挂上人家了？但是人家可能连你是谁都不记得了？”午休时间，Andre Iguodala坐在Stephen对面，用叉子戳着饭盒里的沙拉。  
“嘘，Dre，小声一点！”Stephen不满地翻了个白眼，“我可不想弄的人尽皆知，又不是什么光荣的事情。还有，放过那片可怜的生菜叶吧Dre，不想吃就别吃了，要不要吃我的爆米花？”  
“不行，我的健身教练说了我必须这么吃！我可以的！”Andre用英勇就义一般的表情咽下了一大口草。  
Stephen的眼神又飘到了街对面的那间咖啡店。

一周之前，Stephen在电梯里邂逅了一簇山羊胡子形状的爱情。  
那是一个普普通通的早晨，普普通通的上班族Stephen拎着咖啡和吐司拼了命在人群里穿梭。“等一下，麻烦等一下！”看着缓缓关闭的电梯门，距离电梯仅一步之遥的Stephen着急地喊出声。要知道离打卡时间只剩下不到5分钟——赶不上这班电梯的话一定会迟到，那就是Stephen一周内的第三次迟到了，难以想象主管Kerr会给他什么脸色。  
眼看着电梯门就要在他鼻尖前方合上，一只手伸出来按住了门，Stephen得以顺利挤进电梯。  
“谢谢你啊。”Stephen寻找到那只手的主人，不长的头发打着卷，比他还要白上一些的皮肤，留着一簇有些好笑的山羊胡子。  
“没事。”对方一脸平静，甚至都没多看他一眼。  
Stephen实在是觉得这人眼熟，可还没想出到底是谁就到了自己的楼层，只得急忙冲出去。  
“算你小子走运，再迟到一次扣光你这个月的绩效。”  
Stephen冲着主管Kerr的背影吐了吐舌头。

手头的活终于告一段落，Stepehen揉了揉由于长时间盯着电脑屏幕而有些发胀的眼睛，习惯性地往街对面看。一样的马路，一样的电线杆，一样的咖啡店，一样的……等一下，那不是早上帮我拦电梯的人吗？Stephen眯了眯眼睛，试图看得更清楚一点。  
山羊胡子正从咖啡店往外走，一个深色皮肤的女生挽着他的胳膊，他缓了缓脚步，抬起手随意地把纸杯扔进了有一段距离的垃圾桶。  
对，Stephen想起来了。  
这是他大学时期的学弟Klay，每每路过篮球场，大家总爱起哄让他们俩比比谁的三分更准，虽然各有输赢，但Stephen大多数时候都是占了上风的那个。一晃都毕业几年了，真怀念啊。不过从Klay的表现看，显然他也并没有认出Stephen来。  
一连几天，Stephen都会不自觉地去注意街对面的咖啡店，也还真被他看到了几回。只是Stephen发现，Klay身边的男男女女总是和上一次看到的时候不一样，甚至同一天都出现过不一样的人。  
Stephen相当不开心。  
大学的时候没发现Klay是这样的人啊，呵，换对象这么勤快？该不会是我视力又变差了吧？一会下班就去配副隐形眼镜好了。

“他肯定不是什么正经人，八成是夜店咖，专门寻求刺激的那种。”听完了Stephen的话，Andre语气笃定地说，“别爱他了没结果的，还是换个暗恋对象吧，你爸妈不是一直催你来着吗。”  
Stephen又翻了个白眼，他想起今晚就要和弟弟Seth一起回家吃饭，还被他们的妈妈勒令必须带对象。  
懒得管那么多，又不能真的把我赶出家门，Stephen又往嘴里丢了两颗爆米花。

和Stephen不一样，Seth很把妈妈的话当回事，眼看着下班时间临近，Seth急躁地在办公室踱着步子。  
“Seth，你怎么了？转得我眼晕。”CJ拉住了Seth。  
“我晚上要回家吃饭。”  
“哈，又被催婚了吧，”CJ了然于心地笑了，然后凑近Seth耳边，“你知不知道，出租男友的那种？之前我爸妈硬催我找对象我就去搞了一个，你别说还真挺不错的，除了贵了点。要的话我把联系方式给你？”  
“要要要！从今天起你CJ就是我的兄弟，亲兄弟！”Seth觉得天都亮了。

大学毕业之后，Klay Thompson大部分时间都花在了找工作的路上。又是没有收获的一天，Klay埋着头拐进了街边的一家小酒吧。  
“来了，还是老样子吗？”高高瘦瘦有点弓着腰的酒吧老板Kevin Durant招呼着Klay。  
“给我来点烈的。”Klay松了松领带。  
“哟，心情不好啊，被姑娘甩了？”KD推给Klay一杯深褐色液体。  
“还姑娘呢，找了这么久工作都没找到，饭都快吃不上了。”Klay端起杯子一口气喝光。  
“嗨，你早说啊。我这有个工作，我看应该挺适合你的，收入也不错，就看你愿不愿意干了。”  
就这样，Klay Thompson成了一名职业出租男友。  
Klay没觉得有什么不好，时间自由，报酬丰厚。由于他们按小时收费且价格不菲，雇佣Klay的客人大多质量也不错，从业这么久以来也没出现过什么纠纷。要说唯一的坏处，可能就是没有什么谈恋爱的机会吧，毕竟也没有多少人能接受自己对象从事这样的职业，Klay倒也不太在乎，人生苦短，赚钱要紧。  
但这几天Klay的想法有些动摇了，因为他在电梯里遇到了大学时代苦苦暗恋的学长Stephen Curry——Stephen开口说等一下的时候，Klay以为自己听错了，再仔细一看，没错真的是Steph学长。Stephen说谢谢的时候Klay甚至不敢看他，他想他的心跳声一定大到电梯里每个人都听见了。

Klay收到KD的短信问他今天晚上还接不接工作时刚刚结束了一单生意，盘算着去哪儿吃饭。送上门的钱哪有不赚的道理，Klay干脆地回复：接。  
那去咖啡店吧，人在那儿等着呢，KD的短信来得很快。

Seth等了半晌，等来了他的出租男友，看样子年龄和他差不多，还挺高，长得也不像Seth以为的风尘气满满，反而一副相当靠得住的样子。  
“你好，Seth，晚上回去和我爸妈还有哥哥吃个饭，我先付一个小时的钱当定金，结束之后再按时间结余款，没什么问题吧？”Seth很满意。  
“Klay，没问题，合作愉快。”Klay和Seth握了握手。

“不好意思妈妈，我们来晚了，路上有点儿堵。”Seth挽着Klay的胳膊踏进了家门。  
“啊呀没事没事，快来坐快来坐，给你们留着位置呢！”  
Stephen觉得Curry太太笑得眼睛都快看不见了，不就是Seth带了个男朋友回来吗，话说回来Seth这个臭小子从哪儿弄来的男朋友，怎么从来没听他说过？一会儿一定要好好盘问一下，竟然就这么丢下了他亲爱的哥哥先一步脱离了单身行列，简直过分。  
“这是我的爸爸妈妈，这是我的哥哥Steph，爸爸妈妈哥哥，这是我的男朋友Klay。”

Stephen和Klay四目相对的瞬间两人都愣住了，只不过Stephen愣得很明显，Klay看起来波澜不惊实则在心里至少默念了三十遍Klay Thompson，你是专业的，你可以的。  
对于Klay来说，这顿饭吃得度日如年。他不得不假装看不见Stephen幽怨的金绿色眼睛，维持住自己耐心温柔的Seth男友人设，毕竟收钱办事。  
对于Stephen来说，这顿饭也吃得度日如年。他握着刀叉几乎要把餐盘戳穿，看着Klay对答如流的样子Stephen控制不住冷哼了一声。  
这声冷哼换来的是老Curry先生敲在Stephen头上的一记爆栗以及一句“看看你弟弟，看看Klay，多大的人了我都懒得骂你！”  
引起这场混乱的罪魁祸首Seth还不知道发生了什么，正盘算着下次回来吃饭还要雇Klay，耳根清净，世界美好。

饭后Stephen和Seth站在水槽前洗碗，Stephen回头看了一眼客厅正被老Curry夫妇围着问东问西的Klay，忍不住开口了。“Seth，你们怎么认识的？”  
“谁？哦你说Klay，租的，怎么样不错吧！”  
“什么玩意儿？”Stephen觉得世界观受到了冲击。  
“出租男友啊，Steph你不行啊，老年人就是跟不上潮流，啧啧。”依旧一无所知的Seth打趣着。  
“呵。”  
“别哼哼了，赶紧洗赶紧洗，洗完我要找个借口送Klay走，他收费挺高的呢，能省一点是一点。”

终于成功脱身的Klay和Stephen、Seth兄弟俩一起走出了老Curry的家门。多走了一个拐角之后，三人停下脚步，Seth抬起手腕看了看表，报了个数字，Klay点点头，接过Seth递来的钱。  
“走了啊Steph，合作愉快Klay！”Seth潇洒地挥了挥手，只剩下Stephen和Klay面面相觑，空气里一时充满了尴尬。  
“Steph学长。”还是Klay先开了口。  
“哦？还记得我呢？”Stephen的脸颊因为生气而鼓着，像一只暴怒的小河豚。  
“不止记得，一天也没忘过。”Klay露出了今晚第一个真心的笑容。  
“那天在电梯里不是你？还给我装不认识？”  
“我……当时紧张了。”  
“有什么好紧张的？都是借口！”  
“不是，Steph学长，突然和暗恋对象重逢，谁都会紧张的吧。”  
“你就是借口！等一下，什么暗恋对象？”Stephen不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你啊，Steph学长。”Klay拥住Stephen的肩，低头给了他一个深深的吻，“我喜欢你，Steph，和我在一起吧。”  
“出租男友这工作还做吗？”有些发晕的Stephen用湿漉漉的眼神看着Klay，脸蛋和唇瓣都泛着点红。  
“不做了，我现在就和KD说我辞职。”  
“我爸妈那边，你去解释你怎么从Seth的男朋友变成了我的男朋友吗？”  
“没问题，我去说。”  
“Klay，我有没有说过我也喜欢你？”  
“现在你说了。”Klay又一次吻住了Stephen的唇。

Stephen Curry喜欢Klay Thompson，不再是个秘密了。


End file.
